Impressions and Perceptions
by ILoveTea
Summary: Modern day Persuasion. This is my first fanfic ever. Please R & R, thank you. Note: In the guidelines I read no script format entry allowed. But I didn't know it then & it's difficult to change it.


Disclaimer: I don't own them the characters of Jane Austen's Persuasion.

What if modern day Frederick Wentworth met Anne Elliot eight years after she broke up their engagement but it seems that she's now married to Charles Musgrove?

Frederick: (_r__ings doorbell__, a__djusts tie_)

_Loud noises heard from inside. Door opens. A dark haired woman appears, stunned._

Frederick: (_s__tartled_) What are you doing here?

Anne: I live here.

Frederick: Oh... I see...

Anne: What are you doing here?

Frederick: Charles Musgrove invited me for dinner. Am I at the right address?

Anne: Yes you are. So, you're the mystery guest?

Frederick: Huh?

Anne: Never mind. (_s__teps aside to let him in_) Let me put it away (_t__akes his coat, puts __it __in the closet_)

_Both stand in the foyer awkwardly. Enters a young boy, about 3 years old, running to hug Anne's legs._

Walter: Help! A monster is chasing me! He's going to eat me!

Anne: Nobody's going to eat you, Walter. My cooking is a lot tastier than you.

_Enters an older boy. He is wearing a monster mask and gloves that look like big claws._

Junior: Haargh! I'm going to eat you. You cannot run forever! (_t__easing Walter_)

_W__alter__s__cream__s__, burrying his face deeper into Anne's legs__._

Anne: Shh, it's ok. It's just your brother. (_k__neels down to hug Walter_) Let's go to the kitchen. You can help me put up the table. (_t__urns to Junior_) Junior, take off your mask and gloves. Show our guest the way to your father's study.

Junior: (_t__akes off mask then stares at Frederick_)

Frederick: (_o__ffers right hand, shakes Junior's gloved hand_) How do you do, Junior. Nice to meet you. I'm Frederick Wentworth.

Junior: How do you do, Mr. Wentworth. Dad's this way. (_g__rinning, walks out of the room_)

Anne: (_m__urmuring soft words to Walter, nodding a little to Frederick, walks out of the room, one hand holding Walter's hand_)

Frederick: (_s__tares at Anne, turns to follow Junior_)

Junior: (_s__hows mask and gloves to Frederick_) These are my birthday presents from Dad. But Mom doesn't like them. Especially because Walter is scared of them. (_c__huckles_) She always scolds me when I make Walter cry. What do you think?

Frederick: (_c__lears throat_) I think they are interesting. But maybe your mother is right about not frightening you little brother.

Junior: (_s__hrugs shoulders_) Maybe. This is Dad's study. (_o__pens door_)

Charles: (_l__ooks up from his newspaper_) Well, hello there Wentworth. You're early. (_w__alks over to Frederick, shakes hands_) I see you've met my oldest son, Charles Musgrove Jr.

Frederick: Yes. I also met your younger son. Walter, is it?

Charles: Yes, that's him. Please take a seat.

Frederick: Thank you, Musgrove.

Charles: Ah, no need to be so formal. Just call me Charles. You don't mind my calling you Frederick, do you?

Frederick: It's ok. (_s__its_)

Charles: So, Frederick, how do you like this little town of ours so far?

Frederick: I haven't got a chance to go anywhere yet. But actually I've already known this town a little.

Charles: Oh? How so?

Frederick: I spent a summer here eight years ago. Helping my brother in his small electronics shop.

Charles: You have a brother who lives here? What a coincidence. What's the name of his shop?

Frederick: He no longer lives here. He moved to another town the next year, to be with his wife who got a job as a nurse there. (_p__icks up newspaper from a table_)

Junior: Dad, I'm bored. I'm going to my room. (s_tands up from chair_)

Charles: Ok. (_p__ats Junior's head affectionately_)

Frederick: (_l__ooks intently at both_)

_J__unior e__xits__._

Charles: (_t__urns back to Frederick_) If you were here eight years ago it means you're familiar with my father-in-law, Walter Elliot?

Frederick: (_d__rops newspaper_)

Charles: He was the mayor here. (_l__ooks expectantly at Frederick_)

Frederick: I met him once. (_r__etrieves newspaper_)

Charles: Lucky you. I have to see him at each family gathering. Although he didn't really pay any attention to me, he insisted on my coming because that would look good for the press. What nonsense.

Frederick: (_l__ooks amused_)

_A blonde woman enters._

Mary: Charles, I saw a Mercedes SL in our driveway when I returned from the Bennets next door. Since you always prefer British cars, I'm certain that's not yours. Anyway you would have told me if you bought a new car. Has our guest arrived yet? (_t__urns when she sees Frederick_) Why hello, is this our mystery guest, Charles?

Charles: He is. Mary, this is Frederick Wentworth, a partner in the firm Croft, Croft and Wentworth. He's going to help us in the acquisition of Hayter Inc. Frederick, this is my wife, Mary Elliot-Musgrove.

Mary: Nice to meet you, Mr. Wentworth. (_shakes hands with Frederick_) Charles told us that a very important guest is coming for dinner today. He didn't say who. (_t__urns to Charles_) You never told me you're going to take over Hayter. (_p__uts both hands on her hips_)

Charles: (_l__aughing_) It's going to be a surprise.

Frederick: I thought that A... that the woman with dark hair was your wife, Charles.

Mary: You must be talking about my older sister, Anne Elliot. She came to stay with us for a few months as her appartment is being renovated. I'm glad she came. She's wonderful with the boys. Kids can be a headache sometimes. I have migraines, you know. That reminds me, I must make an appointment with the doctor tomorrow.

_Mary exits._

Charles: I also love the fact that she's a wonderful cook. Anne's lasagna is superb. I hope you like Italian, Frederick.

Frederick: (_s__miles broadly_) Yes I do.


End file.
